


Family Reunion

by kcruz28



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcruz28/pseuds/kcruz28
Summary: Riley has a family reunion and she feels pressured and accidentally tells her cousins she has boyfriend. Instead of coming clean, she asks Farkle to pretend to be her boyfriend for the weekend. Will he agree?





	Family Reunion

Riley’s POV:

I’m totally screwed. So, earlier today I was talking to a few of my cousins, since we’re seeing each other on Saturday for our annual family reunion. They were all talking about their boyfriends and girlfriends. I felt so pressured, I accidentally let it slip that I had a boyfriend as  
well. Now they want to meet him. What to do. What to do. 

As I was pacing around my room, hoping the answer would magically appear out of thin air, Maya climbed through the window. I’ve been waiting FOREVER for her to show up. 

I sat down next to her at the bay window. “Maya, I did something bad and I can’t take it back.” I rant to her. “Oh honey, what did you do?” she asks.

I filled her in on my current situation, hoping Maya could save the day, “Well Riles, you’ve gotten yourself into quite some pickle.” she started, but honestly just ask Farkle He wouldn’t mind, and he’s the only one in our group not dating anybody.” she shrugged.

I contemplated my options, face complete embarrassment in front of my family, or ask Farkle a simple favour. The latter seemed like the better option. 

“Oh Maya, what would I do without you?”

-

“You want me to lie to your family about our relationship status?” Farkle questions unwarily, after I told him about my situation. I should’ve known better, he hates me lying.

“Fine if you won’t do it, maybe I’ll ask someone else. Do you think Charlie would be up for it?” I ask him, knowing he would never let me go out with Charlie again. 

“No, Riley. No. I’ll do it. Just promise me that this is just one time.” I instantly nod. “Oh my god, yes Farkle. Thank you, you’re the best. I totally owe you one.” 

“Yeah. I’ll think of something. Riles, I love you, you know I’d do anything for you.”

-

We left for Washington at about 8am, since we had to check into our hotel around noon. Farkle slept over the night before in the event we were late. Our parents were all for bringing  
Farkle along. 

We arrived to Renaissance Washington D.C Hotel about half past noon. We had booked 2 rooms, one for my parents and Auggie to share and one for Farkle and I to share. They are okay with Farkle and I sharing, since they trust him which is perfect.

As I opened the room I instantly collapsed onto the bed. I am so tired sitting in the car for 4 hours. Farkle came in right afterwards, placing all our bags by the end of the bed. I suddenly felt a huge amount of weight on my body. Farkle.

“Farkle, you’re not 5, you’re 17. And I thought I was the childish one.” I laugh, shoving him onto the other side of the bed. I hadn’t even taken a look around the room and I realized there was only one bed. It’s not a problem to be completely honest, sharing a bed with Farkle isn’t old news.

I got up to hang my dress, so that it won’t need to be ironed later. “What time should we start getting ready?” Farkle asked.

“Well the party starts at 6. I’m going to start getting ready at 4, but it’s up to you. I just take forever to get ready. We should be ready by 5:15. The place is about half hour from here.”

“Okay,” Farkle gets up from the bed, grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door, “let’s go get something to eat.” I quickly grabbed my purse before the door closed.

-

It was about 5 o’clock and I was almost ready. I’m wearing a navy blue dress that reached to my knees and fell down to my ankles in the back. Which I paired along with black 2 inch heels. I was running around the hotel room looking for my purse.

Farkle walked out of the bathroom, clearing his throat. “You forget something?” he says holding my purse. Stunned at first, his appearance blew me away. He was dressed in a nice suit, nothing too formal and nothing too casual. It was just. Perfect. I nodded anxiously, “Thanks Farkle. And you look really nice.” planting a kiss on his cheek. My heels don’t quite make me as tall as him but almost.

“Thanks Riles. You look beautiful, like always.” I smiled at him and packed my purse with the necessary necessities.

“Ready to go? They’re waiting in the lobby.” He nods grabbing my hand and his wallet, before leaving the room.

“Are you ready for tonight?” I inquire knowing how we both feel about lying to my family, as we enter the elevator.

“Well, of course. We went over everything during lunch. I don’t think it’ll be too hard. It’s just one night. And we know everything about each other, so no questions would be asked that we don’t know. What about you?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be. And you’re right, there should be nothing to worry about.” still feeling anxious about tonight.

Farkle noticed how uneasy I was feeling and pulled me into a hug. “Thanks Farkle. What would I do without you?” hiding my smile. His hugs give me so much comfort. I love it. “Well, you would be in quite a pickle without me.” We both started laughing and pulled apart at the ding of the elevator, signalling for our floor.

We walked out seeing my parents and Auggie, sitting in the lounge. “Ready for tonight? Farkle’s finally going to meet the Lawrence-Matthews Clan.” mom says excitedly.

“Good Luck.” my dad adds on. “Well sir, if being around you guys has taught me anything, then no one will ever be ready for an entire hall of you guys.” Farkle replies, everyone bursting into laughter.

“It’s good to know that I’ve taught you well.”

-

When we arrived to the party, most of my cousins were already there. But most of the family  
hasn’t arrived. The hall is nicely decorated, giving props to my eldest cousin, Lillian, who organized it this year.

I hadn’t let go of Farkle’s hand, him understanding that I was just as nervous as he was. My cousin, Grace, who is the same age as us approached us with her boyfriend trailing behind her.

“RILEY! Oh my god it’s been so long since I’ve seen you. Who’s this? Oh I forgot to introduce you to my boyfriend, this is Jackson. Jackson, this is my cousin Riley that I tell you about like all the time.” Grace has the tendency to ramble.

“It’s good to see you Grace. This is Farkle, my boyfriend. And it’s very nice to meet you Jackson, treat her well.” I laugh, as his reaction instantly turns into concern.

“Don’t worry I will, and it’s nice to meet the both of you.” Jackson shakes both of our hands.

“Farkle, it’s so nice to meet you. How long have you known each other? How long have you guys been dating? How di-“ Grace was interrupted by Jackson. “G, slow it down. You’re talking the poor boy’s ear off”

She huffs, “It’s nice to meet you guys as well. And to answer your questions, Riley and I met 10 years ago. I ‘saved’ her life twice. And we’ve been dating for about a year now.” Farkle answering all of Grace’s questions.

“Hey,” I nudged him “don’t say it like that. You did save my life. If you weren’t there I would’ve drowned.” I protest. “Darling, you just had to lift your head.” he chuckles.

“Anyways, Grace how have you been? I haven’t heard from you in a while.” we started a conversation with the four of us. Until more family arrived and I had to introduce Farkle to all of them.

All of my family seemed to really like Farkle, which I’m extremely glad. I’ll be honest, I don’t know what I would do if my family didn’t like him. He’s my best friend. And if they couldn’t accept him then that’s their problem. Farkle is too important to me to let go, even for my family. I love them and all but he comes pretty high up on my list as well. They seemed to believe that Farkle and I were dating, which kind of surprised me since we don’t even try half the time to make it obvious.

“How are you enjoying the party so far? Nerves coming down?” my thoughts interrupted by Farkle’s voice, ringing through my ears. I turned towards him, “yeah, I was just thinking how glad I am that they like you, I don’t know what I would’ve done if they didn’t. You’re too important to me to lose.” I tell him truthfully.

“Riles, you know you can never lose me. I’m here for you. Always.” he replies getting out of his seat to the washroom, planting a kiss on my cheek.

Always. He will always be there. He’s there for me whenever I need him. When I’m happy or sad. Even when Maya doesn’t see it he does. He’s so sweet, and smart and kind and jus-oh my god. I think I like Farkle. Oh. My. God. I have to call Maya.

I excused myself from the table. Heading towards the lobby and pressing Maya’s contact. “Come on. Pick up. Pick up. Pick up.” I suddenly heard Maya’s voice come in through the other line. “Hey Honey, how’s the party?”

“I like Farkle.” I blurted out. My jaw literally dropping not expecting it to come out in that way. 

“Oh my god. I knew it. I’ve been telling Lucas for like months th-“

“Wait. Back the train up just a bit. What do you mean you knew? You told Lucas??” I questioned her in complete shock. There is no way she knew that I liked him before I did.

“Well Honey, anyone could see it from a mile away and he likes you right back. You guys just haven’t noticed. But the rest of us have.” What did she mean by this, “The two of you aren’t subtle. I mean like. He’s always there for you and seeing things I don’t even see. You two like always sit next to each other in anything.” Do we actually? “And you guys are almost as close as the two of us. Note that I said almost. But other than that, the two of you are perfect for each other. Riles, don’t be scared about this. Trust me. He loves you right back.” He loves me? It took me a while to comprehend what Maya was telling me. But she’s right I’ve been friends with Farkle for far too long to just push this all aside. It won’t hurt our friendship. I believe in it.

“Riles, you still there?” I heard Maya’s voice through the phone. “Of course Peaches. And I have to say you’re right. I shouldn’t be scared. Even if he does love me in that way. There’s nothing that could ruin this friendship. He’d do anything for me. Thanks Maya. You always know what to say. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Love you.” I replied, smiling. “Love you too Riles and keep me updated.” She said as she hung up.

I walked back into the banquet hall, almost bumping into Farkle for that fact. “Riley I’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

\---

Farkle’s POV

“Farkle, hi. I just went to the washroom.” she winced, that was odd.

“Riles, are you okay?” I asked her, making sure nothing happened whilst she was MIA. “Of course Farkle. Why wouldn’t I be? Everything is just dandy” she replied smiling up at me. I know Riley and this isn’t her. But I shouldn’t push, she’ll tell when she’s ready.

“Riley, you know you can tell me anything, right?” I asked her, biting my lip a nervous habit I’ve come to realize. She nodded quickly, “I know Farkle, just not right now. Soon, I promise.”

“If you say so Riley. C’mon, let’s dance” I said to her, letting the matter slide, I put my hand out for her to grasp. Once she did, I felt tingles go up my spine. I internally sighed. I’ve liked Riley for a while, up to the point where I think I might just love her. A couple months ago, I was hanging out with Lucas and Zay and I guess I was talking about her too much. Zay caught on to the idea that I liked Riley. I thought he was crazy but both him and Lucas helped me realize that liking Riley this way isn’t exactly a bad thing. It could even be good for us.

Once we reached the dance floor, I twirled Riley around a few times. A giggle released from the depths of her throat. Sometimes she just can’t hold in a giggle. I was laughing a long with her. After a few up-beat party songs. A slow song, A Thousand Year by Christina Perri, came on. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around her and she reciprocated the action around my neck.

We danced for a while, not daring to look one another in the eye. She’s gorgeous. I’m so lucky to have her as my best friend. As I was looking at her, she glanced up locking eyes with me. I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, smiling down at her. We both started leaning in, then suddenly. The song faded out and an upbeat song came on, pulling Riley and I out of our reverie.

I cleared my throat a couple times, ensuring that my voice wouldn’t waver once I spoke. “I’m ju-ju-just gon- uhm-uh go….” I stammered, racing towards the doors. “Farkle, wait.” I heard her but I kept running.

Pulling my phone out of my pocket, texting Zay and Lucas ‘CODE FREAKING RED’ as I took shelter inside the men’s washroom. I headed straight for the sink, hanging my head low. Trying to regain my breathing.

“This is going to ruin our friendship, this is going to ruin everything. I can’t do this to her. She probably doesn’t like me like that. She just sees me as a friend. There’s no wa-“ my ranting was interrupted by my phone ringing. Picking it up immediately, without even checking the caller ID. “Look guys-“

“Farkle.”

Instead of Zay’s booming voice, or Lucas’s calm voice. It was feminine. I double checked the caller ID. It was Maya.

“Maya, is this important? I was kind of waiting on a call..” I asked politely trying not to be rude.

“I know, you were expecting Lucas or Zay to call. We’re at Topanga’s right now along with Smackle. But I need you to listen carefully to me sweetheart. Can you do that for me?” she said.

“Yeah, okay.” agreeing to her, knowing that I couldn’t argue with her.

“Okay, first of all. I need you to calm down. Breath in, breath out.” Inhale, exhale. “Good. Now just remember, whatever happened, nothing and I mean nothing could ruin your friendship with Riley.” Wait, how did s- “They told me but don’t worry. It was kind of my fault they told me. Now tell us, what happened.” As I relayed the situation to the remainder of our group back in New York. They all listened intently. Smackle was the first to speak.

“Former loveisis. I think you’re missing the bigger picture. She was leaning in too right? Then, what’s the issue? That’s usually a sign that she likes you like that too. I mean I would lean away if I didn’t. And it’s Riley. She’s been your best friend since you can remember. Nothing can break that bond. You’ll always find a way.”

“Wow Smackle. I couldn’t have said it any better myself.” Maya has said. “Farkle, she’s right. You and Riley are special. You share something way more than any of us share together. You balance each other out. And you guys have the perfect situation, childhood best friends, to lovers. Who doesn’t love a good romance story?” she said.

“Dude seriously, you should listen to them they know what they’re talking about.” Lucas’s voice came in through the line. “You’re her soulmate Farkle. No matter how much you try to deny it, she’s your other half.” whoa.

“Farkle, coming from us, you should take the chance. You may not know it but you’re perfect together. No matter what one of you does, you’re not afraid to confront each other. Honesty and loyalty. Two extreme aspects in a relationship. And the two of you, share that. There’s nothing that could bring you guys apart. And Farkle, I’m really glad that you came to us about it.” Zay’s wise words came through the speaker.

“Thanks guys. We’ll see how it goes. I’ll keep you updated. And it really meant a lot to me, what all of you said. I’ll talk to you guys later. I have a certain lady that’s probably waiting outside this door waiting for me to come out.” We bid our farewells to one another. As I ended the call, I took a few breaths, leaning over the sink. The quick pep talk really helped. I washed my hands and left the bathroom.

Once I opened the door, I saw Riley sitting on one of the seats in the lobby. She hadn’t heard or seen me yet. I slowly approached her, thinking carefully of what I’m going to say.

“Riley, I-“ I was cut off instantly when she heard my voice, not even daring to look at me.

“Farkle. Don’t. Please let me go first.” I nodded in response. “Farkle, you’ve been my best friend since we were 6, we’re 17 now and a lot has happened. But no matter what it was, you were always there for me. I couldn’t have asked for a better shoulder to cry on, or person to hug, or to even talk to. So I hope that after you hear this, we can go back to the way we were, it’s your decision. Farkle, I love you. I’ve loved you for a long time now, I just didn’t realize it until recently. I hope we can remain friends, Farkle. You’re too important to lose.” Riley was close to tears, her speech was so emotional. I needed to say something.

“Riley, I love you. I may have told you and Maya that I will love you guys equally, but I never said the same. I love Maya in a sisterly way, but Riley, my love for you is beyond any words can comprehend. I’m a man of science, that’ll never change, but you helped me understand there is much more that science can’t explain. And my love for you is definitely something that science can’t explain even if it tried.” I took a deep breath, preparing myself for what I’m going to say next. I approached her, getting closer by each step, “Riley Matthews, will you do me the honour in becoming my girlfriend?” I asked her nervously, biting my lip hoping she’ll accept. Her face was full of shock.

She leaned in, closing the gap between us. I was suddenly engulfed by her presence. I’m finally kissing Riley Matthews. She pulled back, “Of course Farkle, I’d absolutely love it.” I smiled down at her, pulled her back in for another kiss.

Riley pulled back suddenly, with widen eyes. Knowing what this meant, “Go call Maya, she’ll be ecstatic. Probably not as much as us but a close second.” I smiled down at her. I know that no matter what happens between us, Maya is still her number 1, me coming in a close tie with her, but not yet. She quickly pecks me on the lips, “Thank you, thank you, thank you, Farkle. And I love you.” she exclaims as she goes to sit in the chair she was sitting in prior to our exchange of words. As I watch her tell Maya about us, with an enormous smile on her face. She makes me so happy, and I just love her. God. What did I ever do to deserve her.


End file.
